Cyclone
by Jukebox Junker
Summary: Three shots of vodka can do a lot of damage. Naya&Heather.


**A/N: **Wow, okay. So it's been quite awhile since I've updated anything here. I was listening to my iPod when coming home from the dollar store today. This song came on and it was honestly all I could think about from then on.

**Rating: **T, for insane amounts of sexual frustration

**Ship: **Naya/Heather (RPF – real people fic)

**Editor: **Karizzle

**Inspiration: **Cyclone – Baby Bash featuring T-Pain**  
>Dedication: <strong>To my Naya bb, from your Heather.

_Cyclone_

It wasn't the first time they'd gone out together with a bunch of Heather's dancer friends. It wasn't the first time that she had seen the former back-up dancer for Beyonce move her body in the most tantalizing of ways. But for some reason, tonight it was getting to her far more than it really should.

Heather has a boyfriend. She was mentally scolding herself. It wasn't wrong to be attracted to her, no. She knew that much. As much as Naya wanted to say she wasn't, she was Rainbow fucking Bright, from the inside out. And the vodka shot she had taken with Heather before her best friend abandoned her to dance with some old friends, some in which she had met before and some she had met for the first time tonight, was just amplifying every movement of those glorious hips.

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
>Just like a cyclone<em>.

Almost reluctantly, Naya turned her attention to the bar. She shot the bartender a warm smile and tapped her nails delicately against the wooden counter. He leaned towards her and gave a questioning smirk.

"Vodka, two shots," She offered, holding up two fingers to let him know what she meant, and he nodded in agreement. When the two shot glasses were set in front of her and filled to the brim, she gave a slightly wider smile. She never drank this much unless she was out with Heather. Thankfully, she wasn't the designated driver tonight. She probably wouldn't gone insane, having to deal with that gorgeous body, so scantily clad, moving the way it was, if she were sober. Lifting a shot and letting it burn her throat, she took a sharp breath, then downed the second shot and breathed sharply yet again.

Before she could completely gain her composure, she felt a warm body behind her and felt lips ghost over her exposed shoulder and up the side of her neck. That familiar soft giggle chilled her to the bone and strong arms moved around her waist, hips grinding into hers from behind and guiding her smaller body.

"Dance with me," Heather whispered excitedly and Naya slowly trailed her fingertips along pale arms. There was no verbal response and dark eyes slid shut, a nod coming to her without much thought. She didn't know just what she was getting into with this.

_She make it hard to copy, always tight and never sloppy  
>And got her entourage and her own paparazzi.<em>

Heather managed to drag a buzzed Naya to the dance floor. The four of her dance friends were in their own world but close by. The beat swirling around them was pumping, bass resonating through the floor and up into the bodies, from toe to head and back down again.

Every time Naya tried to move away, she was ultimately pulled back closer by Heather, skillful hips rolling into her and protective hands holding her hips in place. "Stop trying to get away from me," The blonde breathed against her ear. It was like the words she spoke hypnotized Naya into staying, into rolling her body with the beat to get them closer. But they just couldn't get nearly as close as she wanted right now.

They hadn't even been dancing long but it was ungodly hot in here. Sweat had her thin skirt clinging to her thighs, riding up slightly as one of Heather's soft hands dipped to brush against her thigh. It wasn't a sloppy move; it was an intentional touch. One of Naya's arms stretched up and behind, fingers gliding against the back of Heather's neck. Blue eyes grew somewhat glossy with desire, forbidden desire even. The lips that were still poised against the Latina's ear voiced a husky growl; an attempt to verbalize that was overcome by the mixture of alcohol and desire.

Lips softly glided along Naya's jaw, their bodies still grinding and swaying casually with the song and the other strangers in such close proximity. Neither of them seemed to take note of how Heather's dancer friends were kind of awestruck from the way the two best friends were moving together. It was like they moved as one. But in the morning, this dance would be nothing but a lust-driven alcoholic haze of motion, something that a very single Naya would regret even getting involved with, even if it was Heather who initiated the dance altogether. She couldn't blame the dancer. She was just doing what she loved to do. What fault did she have in that? Naya should have known better than to drink so much that her personal feelings got in the way of their friendship and turned it into something that it shouldn't be, that it couldn't be, that it never would be.

_Stiletto so fuego, she got her own label  
>And got us all doing the tornado<em>

Whatever it was that had their bodies twined so closely as one, moving together in a way that they never had before, it was drawing them into the deep end. Further and further, they were drowning together, in each other, in every sense that one could.

As Heather's head dipped again and she caught the corner of Naya's lips, she couldn't stop. She was hooked. Jolts of electricity coursed through both of their bodies and the miniscule kiss coaxed Naya's body to turn, the haze of three vodka shots allowing her to ignore her better judgment.

The fingertips that had been resting against the base of Heather's neck, mingling with stray blonde hairs and sweat, drove upward, tangling into matted, damp curls. Their foreheads and noses crushed together. Two sets of eyes were locked, brown tied to blue and blue tied to brown. Hips rolled into each other. Beads of sweat cascaded down the sides of their faces and necks, a thin pool collected at the smalls of their backs and making darkened spots in their shirts.

Heather kept her hands at Naya's hips and Naya opted for tangling both hands into sweaty blonde hair. She didn't even care how insanely gross they were right now. All of this was the fiery passion she'd been lacking in her life. In her love life that just didn't seem to exist… This had just been the night she needed.

_Naya got looks and Naya got class  
>Heather got hips and Heather got ass<em>

As Heather moved her hips into Naya's, Naya met her with a roll of her own. The way their exhales were mingling into each other's inhales was making them feel slightly lightheaded, but it didn't matter. They had each other. This was just what best friends did, right? They were supposed to be in sync like this. They were supposed to be comfortable with one another to the point where they could do anything, even possibly one of the most sexually frustrating dances of their lives.

Naya started to curl her fingers into blonde hair as she was subsequently pushed closer to Heather, a pair of strangers grinding against one another behind her and moving drunkenly through the crowd as they did. A whimper left her lips and she seemed to be clinging to Heather. Normally, she was the protective one, but Heather's "mama bear" quality seemed to kick into gear.

She expertly managed to get them towards the outskirts of the chaos of the dance floor and into the empty hallway that led to the back door entrance. Naya's eyes had closed as she let Heather guide her out of the insanity of alcohol and sweat. She felt the delicate press of thumbs against her hipbones and opened her eyes, cracking half a smile.

It was too loud to even consider mumbling any kind of thank you to the dancer, but the grip she had on her damp locks didn't lessen. It wasn't hard enough to cause any real pain, just that twinge of pleasurable pain. The _good_ pain anyway.

Their closeness didn't lessen either. Just because they weren't in the chaos didn't stop their hips from rolling. It didn't stop the way Naya felt about Heather from bubbling to the surface. It gave her that extra ounce of courage to crush their lips together.

Even though Naya initiated the kiss, Heather was significantly more sober than her best friend, but she did kiss back. She went so far as to take the kiss deeper, to move Naya's back up against the wall and roll her hips at just the right angle to earn a throaty moan to vibrate against her tongue. She could taste the vodka in their kiss. She knew that it wasn't necessarily right, but that didn't stop her. That didn't make it any less incredible or any less mind-blowing.

It felt like forever that they kissed until her lungs started to burn. Naya tried to pull back but Heather wouldn't give up. The hands that had been holding her hips moved to cup her face and keep her trapped in the kiss for just a little bit longer. Tongues trapped in a merciless battle and lungs burned for fresh oxygen. When Heather did finally pull back, Naya's bottom lip skillfully trapped between her teeth, she was smiling. Grinning like a fool, even. She took her hands from Naya's face and took up holding her hips again; tanned hands not even a thought near retracting from those gloriously wet blonde curls on top of the dancer's head.

"I'm glad you came with me tonight." Heather whispered hotly into her ear, playfully dragging her lips against Naya's jaw before kissing the small smile Naya wore in response. It's not like the Latina could find her voice anyway. She just practically shoved her tongue down her best friend's throat.

Those soft lips moved up and down her jaw line several times, until they stopped at her ear again. "You're coming home with me tonight." The whispered words sent a chill down Naya's spine. She didn't think Heather would react this way to a kiss. Hips rolled into her again as their lips crashed together, pale hands sliding to hold her from behind and pull her lower half closer, to get the right friction to get them both moaning helplessly into each other's mouths.

And to think she had wanted to be the designated driver tonight…

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me wanna do it all night long._


End file.
